


Jingling Bells

by krystalreverb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M, i like to hurt laslow a lot, i'm close to my magnum opus i promise, i'm pretty sure there's sexytimes in this one I didn't fully reread it before posting, there are a bunch more but I'm too lazy to list them all, there is mention of rape and domestic violence, this is just to whet your appetite for my xanlow content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalreverb/pseuds/krystalreverb
Summary: With the winter festival fast approaching, King Xander of Nohr was stretched to his limit. He was overworked, stressed, and still had a mountain of paperwork on his desk. Laslow tries to help by offering to fill a spot in the dance show that ends the festival every year.





	Jingling Bells

**Author's Note:**

> HO HO HO IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN  
> ok so  
> this is very silly at first but turns dark at the end because I reuse all my content   
> don't be hating, I'm very sensitive, I know my fics are bad bad bad

With the winter festival fast approaching, King Xander of Nohr was stretched to his limit. He was overworked, stressed, and still had a mountain of paperwork on his desk.

  
“Milord?” Laslow's voice cut through the haze in Xander's brain one fateful night, hunched over his desk for the fifth or sixth night in a row, and the moon was high overhead.

  
Xander grunted out a terse acknowledgment, slowly going mad by the sound of quill against parchment.

  
“May I speak freely, milord?”

  
“You may.”

  
“You're going to work yourself to death. As your retainer, it's my job and my honor to ensure you're getting enough rest. Can't you delegate some of that work to me? I'm happy to serve.”

  
“No.” was all the reply Laslow would get. Laslow sighed.

  
“You're as stubborn and hardheaded as my father was, milord. You truly remind me of him sometimes. In any case, would you allow me to bring you up a pot of tea and a snack? If you're going to work yourself to death, you may as well go out properly hydrated.”

  
Xander sighed. “Fine.” he acquiesced begrudgingly. His quill went back to scratching against the parchment, and he could hear the metallic click of Laslow's boots against the stone floors as he walked out of Xander's study.

  
Xander caught a chill from the window, which had blown open from the force of the howling snowstorm outside. He got up, shut the window again, and locked it. He sat back down with his head in his hands, and after a long few minutes of sitting there in silence, didn't even notice when Laslow slipped back in the room and poured him a cup of something that smelled strongly herbal and peppermint-flavored.

  
“A nice winter herbal blend, milord, to soothe you.”

  
Xander jumped, knocked out of his thoughts. “Thank you. I do enjoy peppermint from time to time.”

  
Laslow snorted. “Please, milord, I keep finding packets of candy crooks under your bed and in little hidey-holes across the castle. You've got a sweet tooth a mile long, milord. You know, there'll be plenty of sweets at the festival. It starts tomorrow.”

  
“I'm well aware of that, Laslow.” Xander replied sternly. “I just spent the last three days finalizing the set design for the entertainment portion of the event and I still need one more performer.”

  
Laslow lit up. “You know, milord.... I sing and dance. Is that what you need? I can also play almost any instrument you give me. I mean, if that's what you require of me. I don't like performing for crowds, but--”

  
“Laslow, if you would take that empty slot, I will double your current salary for the next year.”

  
“Stage fright? What stage fright? Not me. Milord, be ready for a performance unlike any you've seen.”

  
“Would you also volunteer for the adult-only portion of the event? I need one more dancer. There's always at least three, and I currently only have two. It... disheartens me somewhat to have to ask this of you, but I have no other choice. It's a Nohrian custom thing, I know that's not exactly your area of expertise, but I am desperate. If I can't find one more performer, the event will be canceled, and I can't have that in my first year as King. It would be an unspeakable faux pas the country may not recover from.”

  
“Well.... I suppose....” Laslow was suddenly uncomfortable. “I mean, if that's what you need of me, milord. I am happy to serve, as always....”

  
“An extra holiday bonus if you'll do this for me, Laslow. I am truly desperate.” Xander admitted. “The festival is tomorrow and I need these two slots filled. If I can fill both slots with you, it's so much easier on me.”

  
“Well, I did have a brief career as a pole dancer back in my homeland during the war.... what the hell, I'll do it.” Laslow shivered slightly. “As much as I don't like talking about it.”  
Xander put both hands on Laslow's shoulders, almost deflating with relief. “Thank you, my friend. I am truly grateful. Come, sit. I'll agree to take the night off if you'll share this tea and a song with me.”

  
Laslow smiled softly. “Anything for you, milord. Allow me two minutes to gather something from home. I bought a beautiful secondhand violin from a thrift shop. I'm quite skilled, if I may toot my own horn for a moment.” He skittered away and came back a few minutes later with an old, beat-up violin case.

  
“That case looks like it's seen better days.” Xander commented as Laslow pushed a pile of papers to Xander's left in order to make room for the case.

  
“Oh, I know, milord, but the violin itself is in fine condition. Can you believe I bought it for a paltry 300 gold? That's practically pocket change.” Laslow bragged, opening the case and revealing an old, faded violin, the wood grain strong and straight and the image of faded painted roses up the neck.

  
Laslow picked up the violin, tuned it a little, and began to play. “Would you like a simple song, or something with meaning?” He asked.

  
“Is that a genuine question?” Xander asked in reply.

  
“Completely genuine, my dear lord.”

  
“Something with meaning, then.”

  
Laslow thought for a moment, then changed the little tune he was playing. _“Digging for gold in my neighborhood, where all the old buildings stood, and they keep digging it down and down, so their carts can live underground, Swinging out on a wrecking ball, through these stone and mortar walls, letting all the shadows free, the ones I wish still followed me.... I remember a winter's night, underneath the moon's gentle light, I saw a pasture I knew before, that's been a castle for years or more, now that our haunts have taken flight, and been replaced with construction sites, oh how I feel like a stranger here, looking for something that's disappeared....”_

  
Laslow's face was beautiful in the shadows that cast across his eyes from the howling snowstorm, which almost seemed to sing in harmony behind him. His jaw, slightly coated in a thin layer of stubble from a sleepless night or two. Xander had no doubt that a beard wouldn't quite suit Laslow. Laslow was oddly too beautiful for facial hair. His nose, bent at the end from being broken more than once in his youth. His eyes had fluttered closed, focused on his singing and playing, hiding his hazel eyes. A beautiful hazel that Xander would swear turned into blue when Laslow was looking particularly not like himself. Those long eyelashes of his, how beautiful.

  
_“Digging for gold in my neighborhood, for what they say is the greater good, but all I see is a long goodbye, a requiem for a skyline, it seems I never stopped losing you, as every sight becomes something new, and all our ghosts get swept away... it didn't used to be this way....”_

  
The howling storm still seemed to sing in harmony, until the song had ended. Laslow took a deep breath and put the violin down. “Well?” He said tentatively.

  
Xander took a moment to compose his reply. “Did you write that?” He ended up blurting rather stupidly. His tea had grown cold in his hands, as he had forgotten to drink it in the hypnotic gaze of watching Laslow sing.

  
“Er... yes. There was.... a big war in my homeland. A war I fought in. And... I went back home, after the war, and... it wasn't like my home at all. It had changed. Perhaps it was I who had changed. But I remembered my childhood there, and I... I became inspired.” Laslow cast those beautiful eyes down.

  
Xander reached out and tilted Laslow's chin up so those eyes were looking at him again. “It was phenomenal. Any doubts I may have had about your ability have been quashed. With you in those dancer's slots, I have no doubt we will treat the entire world to a show unlike anything they have seen before.”

  
Laslow's eyes lit up brightly. “Truly? Oh, thank you, milord! You're far too kind. Please, allow me to stay and play some more for you while you get that awful work done.”

  
“Absolutely. If you get weary, feel free to lie down and take a nap. I will wake you when my work is finished, so you can be dismissed for the day.”

  
“Alright, milord, if you insist. Let me play for a while first. I forgot how pretty the sound of a violin is.”

  
Laslow continued to provide soft and sweet music, and Xander found his workload not even half as stressful with Laslow singing in the background. Xander finished his work to find that Laslow had fallen asleep on the sofa, violin still in hand. Xander moved to cover him with a throw blanket and tuck a pillow under his head. He gently plucked the violin from Laslow's hands and put it away. He sat down next to Laslow on Xander's plush sofa and ran his fingers through Laslow's hair softly.

\  
“Laslow, my friend... you give me so much more than just your service. I can't thank you enough for being my friend.” He murmured softly, then left a note on the table nearest Laslow to dismiss him once he woke up. Xander left the room, letting Laslow sleep. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping.

  
Xander roamed the halls until he bumped into his other retainer, who had become worried that it was nearly sunrise and Laslow hadn't come out of Xander's room yet.  
“Milord?”

  
“Peri. You should be in bed. What are you doing up so late?”

  
“Lazzy never came home last night. Did your work last all night, Lord Xander?” Peri asked sleepily, looking concerned. “Milord, you know that's not good for you.”

  
“Laslow.... Laslow is asleep, I just left him in my chambers. He was playing some music for me until he fell asleep. I'm sorry to worry you, Peri. I'll make sure to send word if he isn't coming home for the night.”

  
Unlike the tumultuous relationship between Niles and Odin, Peri and Laslow seemed to get along just fine, sharing an apartment unit on the castle grounds. Odin tended to leave his socks around, but Laslow was neat and kept his things orderly, which Peri appreciated. There were the occasional rumors, as an unmarried man and unmarried woman sharing quarters were opt to generate, but not once had anyone ever reported any odd dealings at their home. Still, as roommates they were expected to be home at certain times, and when Laslow had failed to come home, Peri had grown worried. They were still friends after all, and friends tended to look after each other.

  
“Well, it's the first day of the festival today, milord, and Peri was wondering.... can Peri have the day off to go play? Look at all the snow, milord! Please, please, please?” Peri begged, folding her hands together and pouting so cutely, swaying from side to side.

  
“No, don't give me that face, you know I-- ugh, fine. Go ahead. I'll be joining you later, and I expect you to be on your best behavior. No wanton murder, no physical harm is to come to the townspeople, am I clear?”

  
“Certainly-ertanly, milord!” Peri snapped into a salute. “Peri won't hurt a fly! But can Peri also buy a ticket to the special show? The one just for grownups? Peri will be good.”

  
“Why, Peri. I didn't think you'd be interested.” Xander replied, surprised. Peri was so childlike, and proper Nohrian custom wasn't usually interesting to her. “But, if that's what you desire, how can I refuse? It's a festival after all. Be on your best behavior and I'll buy us both tickets.”

“There's lotsa stuff you don't know about Peri, milord. Thank you! Peri will be so good!” Peri trotted off, humming to herself happily.

  
“Oh!” Xander called.

  
“Yes, milord?”

  
“Laslow will be performing in both shows. I want you to know that.”

  
“Ohhhhhh, yay! Lazzy never lets Peri see him dance. Peri will get to see Lazzy's dancing! I sneaked a peek once. Lazzy's really good, milord, you're gonna be so proud!” Peri jumped up and down, clapping her hands happily.

  
“I simply hope it won't affect your work relationship at all.”

  
“Nah. Peri really, really doesn't care what Lazzy does in his spare time. That's Lazzy's business. Peri will enjoy watching him, but Peri doesn't like, watch him. Ya know?” Peri shrugged. “But hey, if he can put on a good show, who is Peri to argue?” Peri mused. “Anyway, Peri's going to make a snowman. Maybe a snow Milord!” she pointed cutely at Xander's chest. “Peri will need lots and lots of snow because Milord is so tall!”

  
“Ha-ha. Good luck, Peri. There isn't a snow artist alive who can manage to capture my nose. I fear you're playing a losing game, Peri.”

  
Peri giggled. “Maybe Peri will make snow angels instead!” She bounded off into the courtyard and immediately bounded into a pile of snow.

  
Laslow woke a bit later and realized that somebody had put a pillow under him and put his violin away for him. Probably one of the maids. He got to work immediately, skittering into a music room off of Xander's study to work on his routine for two separate shows. Two separate crowds staring at him. Two... crowds of people.... watching him...dammit. Dammit, Laslow, think of the doubled salary. A year's worth of double paychecks. And a bonus for doing the night show. The gold, Laslow, the sheer gold! Let's get over our stage fright for one night, Laslow. Besides... it takes that much more of a burden off of Lord Xander. And isn't that Laslow's job, when all is said and done? To make Lord Xander's life easier?

  
Laslow flung himself into fourth position, before swinging his legs out and up into a leap that twisted his body so beautifully in the air, and then he landed gracefully on his feet. No, that wasn't right. Too banal, too... Cyrkensian. Laslow was not a Cyrkensian dancer, he was a proud Feroxi man. And he would dance a proud Feroxi dance. After all, Lord Xander was counting on him. So let's spice this up a bit, shall we? Laslow began to dance with fire and passion, bending and twisting in ways only suitable for the adult-only event of the festival. Lord Xander would be proud. So very proud. After all, what other retainer would bend quite like this for their lord? He was, quite literally, bending over backwards to make his lord happy.

  
Laslow felt his body heating up. Oh, boy. This wasn't good. He couldn't go about getting hard right now. He was busy. But this dance was erotic, and he had the music in his head, and his body knew these motions well. His body remembered the rough touch of calloused hands, reaching for him on the stage. And Laslow would never admit it, but he enjoyed being manhandled. And Laslow rushed offstage, cheeks burning and cock throbbing in his trousers. He ducked into a side dressing room. He pulled his trousers to his knees and took hold of his cock. Why was he thinking so hard about this? About Lord Xander being proud of him? Oh, gods...

  
As Laslow's hand moved faster, the fantasy took hold. He stopped for a moment, spat inelegantly into his hand, and started again. Perhaps Lord Xander would reward Laslow for a job well done. Perhaps Lord Xander would be impressed with Laslow's skill and flexibility. Perhaps... _ohhh_. Laslow came with a start, biting down on his free hand to muffle his cry. He tasted blood and swore under his breath, murmuring a very basic healing spell. Laslow was no cleric but he knew how to heal superficial wounds. A papercut or a bite he could heal. A broken bone, not so much. The bite on his hand knitted itself back together, and Laslow wiped his mouth. His mind began to clear and come down from the afterglow.  
Mind now clear, the panic took hold. Thinking this way about Lord Xander? What was Laslow thinking? Lord Xander would never think that way about him. Laslow quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his trousers back up. He needed a drink, and the festival did start tonight. Laslow left the music room quietly. He still had a couple of nights to get things down, as the festival was three days long and the shows were the final day.

  
Laslow joined the festivities that night, quickly getting a pint and catching up with Peri. “Peri! I thought you'd be with Lord Xander. Where is he?”

  
“Bathroom.” Peri answered. “He ate something that's not agreeing with him. Poor Milord!” she went on. “He's probably gonna go to bed early tonight. Hopefully tomorrow will be better!”

  
“Ohhhh, dear. Poor Lord Xander.” Laslow replied. With any real luck, Xander would be sick until after the performance, and save Laslow the embarrassment of performing like that with Xander watching. Laslow did not yet know that Peri had her ticket for the show already, and facing your roommate after you've danced your clothes off in front of them would be difficult indeed. Laslow hadn't thought about that. Instead, he downed his pint and tried to forget all about Lord Xander, and his handsome face, and his kindness-- dammit!   
“Lazzy? You're kinda dribblin' ale down your shirt.” Peri said, grabbing a napkin and trying to clean up her catatonic roommate. “Lazzy!”

  
“AHH! Huh? What was I just doing?” Laslow asked. “And where did my ale go?”

  
“Down your shirt, stupid-head.” Peri pouted. “Pay attention when Peri is talking!”

  
“Sorry, dear. I just got wrapped up in a stray thought.” Laslow brushed his shirt off with his free hand and put the mug down. He looked around. “Hey Peri, do you want me to win you a prize? I'm sure I can. Look, there's a festival game right over there.”

  
Meanwhile, Xander had made an excuse of sickness and ditched Peri to read quietly in his chambers. He was reading a book of theories on a popular piece of Nohrian classical music, theories about what the song could mean or what feelings the composer was feeling when she composed it. Xander had noticed such emotion and power in Laslow's voice when he sang, and wanted some inkling of what it felt like to have music in one's soul the way Laslow did. Xander found his research unsuccessful in the end. Xander could only hang on and hope that spending more time with Laslow would open that musical third eye in himself. He wanted to know what music felt like, to feel it bubble up in his soul like a magma flow the way it did in Laslow. To have music in his veins like he did.

  
Eventually, Xander put his book down, his brow furrowed with worry. Was putting Laslow in the hot seat for two shows wise? Would it wear him out? Overwhelm him? Would Laslow be able to perform twice, especially with one of the shows being so risque? Xander would hate for a frown to mar Laslow's face. It wasn't right. It was unnatural somehow, for Laslow to not be smiling. But at the same time, Xander found himself imagining Laslow's night show, wondering what Laslow would bring to the table for the show. Xander knew Laslow's flexibility well. Xander watched during battle as Laslow weaved through crowds of enemy soldiers with practiced ease, almost dancing his way across battlefields, dodging arrows and javelins left and right. And it shamed Xander to admit he found Laslow's practiced grace attractive. Laslow was his friend, his retainer. Laslow was a man. And yet Xander found himself wondering... would Laslow perform for the sake of the audience, or for the sake of his Lord? And if it was the latter... what would such a performance be? Xander found his cheeks flushing, his mind racing. He could imagine Laslow in any number of lewd positions, and felt shame and arousal wash over him in equal waves. But eventually, the arousal won out, and Xander found himself stroking his cock in the privacy of his study, locked up all alone, until he forced himself to stop at the last moment. No. Not here. The maids would be in soon. Xander forced himself back from the very edge of orgasm and quickly vacated the rooms in favor of the royal baths instead. Perhaps a cold shower was what the good King needed to take his mind off his retainer's lean, slim figure and tight, compact muscle that was clearly built up over years of dedicated training and practice.... _dammit._

  
Xander twisted the knob firmly to cold and stood underneath it until he could swear his cock had receded inside him, and then finally shut it off. Shivering, Xander toweled off grumpily and stormed into his own chambers. He could hear the festival from his window, and looked out over the festivities in the town below.

  
Laslow and Peri were linked arm in arm, dancing wildly around a winter bonfire, the two of them righteously drunk and laughing up a storm. Laslow slung Peri into his arms to spin her around before putting her down again, and Peri squealed with laughter as she was lifted and spun.

  
Xander's lust was renewed, and with it the wash of shame at lusting after someone he considered his friend. He had slept next to Laslow on the cold ground deep within enemy territory, had survived a war with Laslow by his side, and not once had ever imagined him like this. But with this festival looming and Xander's newfound interest in Laslow's skill set, it seemed something had changed. Xander wanted so desperately to be a part of Laslow somehow, that he had tumbled into desire headfirst. Xander stopped thinking so deeply into the whole affair, and for once, let his better judgment fade away. He gave himself over to the fantasy, and gave his aching cock some relief.

  
Laslow would show up late for duty the next morning, and when he finally did show up, he was hungover. Very hungover. Red rings circled his eyes and he held his heavy, throbbing skull in one hand, his hair disheveled and his face unshaven.

  
“Hungover, Laslow?” Xander asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Not quite like you. I catch you day drinking every so often, but you don't usually carry it over into your duty hours.”

  
“Terribly sorry, milord. Peri dragged me into the festival last night and the two of us got a bit knackered playing games and watching the performers. I'd finished practice and my daily training early. Peri's so hungover she nearly stabbed me for waking her up. She's still at home.” Laslow said, voice barely above a hoarse whisper. “I knew only one of us had to show up for duty today, so I let Peri sleep it off.”

  
“How responsible of you. I hope you'll think more about your duty in the future, instead of the drink in front of you.” Xander said sternly. He had shoved his lust deep down, as far as he could shove it. He was still the King. Still Laslow's direct supervisor. And Laslow was slacking off.

  
“She kept the drinks flowing, milord. I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to keep my flesh.” Laslow shook his head tiredly. Xander sighed, and his expression softened. He knew Peri, and he knew her capability for drunken slaughter. If Laslow had wanted to keep her happy, and therefore keep himself alive, it was in his best interest to keep accepting Peri's drinks. Peri sometimes didn't know the difference between playing around and actually giving someone alcohol poisoning. And Laslow looked quite green around the gills, and it was still so very unnatural to see him frown.

  
“Perhaps I can give you today off. You still have two shows to prepare for.”

  
“Mm, that I do. Tomorrow night, they are. Don't you worry, milord. I know precisely what I am doing.” Laslow then passed out cold, face-first on the dining room table. Xander sighed and looked around a moment, then lifted Laslow into his arms. Hiding Laslow beneath his cloak, he carried Laslow through the castle and to the retainer apartment units on the grounds. He rang Laslow and Peri's doorbell, and the sound of rustling and groaning issued from within for a solid few minutes, until Peri sleepily answered the door, her eyes red and her makeup smeared across her face. She was also in her lingerie, and even barely that. She idly pulled her bra strap back over her shoulder, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, which only served to smear her makeup even worse down her cheek.

  
“Mmph... whoisit...? Lord Xander...?... Lord Xander! Oh gods! Give Peri two minutes!” Peri slammed the door in Xander's face, apologized profusely from the other side, and reopened the door a few minutes later, fully dressed. “So sorry, milord! Forgive Peri! Peri wasn't expecting visitors!” She looked mortified to have answered the door in her underthings. Xander was a touch too stunned from having a door slammed almost on his face to even be angry that it happened.

  
“I... am willing to overlook it, so long as it doesn't happen again, Peri. Laslow told me you weren't feeling well.” He opened his cloak to reveal Laslow on his hip, held up by one arm around his backside. “Neither is he. Take him back, and put him to work on his dance routine when he finally does wake up.” He instructed, and Peri took the sleeping Laslow from her master. Laslow slumped when Peri proved too hungover to properly carry him, and his legs hit the floor. He did not wake up.

  
“Y-yes, milord! Thank you for bringing him home.”

  
“It's fine. He deserves some time off anyway. Now, did I not instruct you to be on your best behavior? Getting yourself and your partner raucously drunk is not in your best behavior, Peri.” Xander grumped.

  
“Peri did! Peri got drunk but Peri didn't stab a single person! And Peri was nice to Lazzy!” Peri said.

  
“Alright, fine.” Xander sighed. “I'm not in the mood to argue about it. Good day, Peri.” Xander turned and left, trying to hide the burning in his face at Laslow's sleeping form. He walked away, and left Peri to manhandle Laslow onto the sofa and toss a throw blanket over him. She set up some water next to him, and then went back to bed herself. Peri was currently also babysitting Lord Xander's cat, as poor Xander had been overrun with work lately and couldn't find the time to take care of her. Missy, as the cat was called, liked to sleep on people's faces, and found Laslow easily, coating his clothes and person in a fine layer of fluffy white fur.

  
Laslow awoke later and, gently moving the cat to the sofa, returned to his own room. He brushed the cat hair off of his clothes as best he could, tipped back the contents of a vulnerary to heal the throbbing in his skull, and got to work finalizing his routine. He wasn't particularly proud of it, but he felt his dancing was better and more genuine when he allowed himself to sink into his fantasies again. A fantasy of Lord Xander's big, rough hands, callused from holding the reigns on his horse and working with his sword.... touching Laslow, running down his flesh....

  
Peri peeked through Laslow's keyhole like a little thief in the night. She giggled to herself softly. Boy, Lazzy sure knew how to bend all the way backwards, huh? She was looking forward to the look on Lord Xander's face when Laslow pulled that move. She darted away and into the kitchen to prepare Missy's dinner. The fluffy white cat followed her, jumping up on the counter to wait for her meal.

  
“Peri? I'm going to be playing recordings of music, soon, so if you're still hungover I suggest clearing out for the day. I need to prepare for my show, yes?” Laslow called throughout the unit. It was more of an apartment, really, one floor with two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. A record player in the corner, with a collection of records around it, mostly classical pieces and a few of Laslow's saved mementos from his homeland, which he was loathe to speak about, but always got a strange sentimental look on his face as he sang along to those old songs. Peri knew the songs now too, and they would sometimes sing together, and Laslow got even more sappy and sentimental when Peri would sing along.

  
“Peri's fine now!” Peri called back. “Go for it!”

  
“No! I was telling you to go away! I can't practice if you're watching!”

  
“Ohhh, why not? Scared of Peri? Silly Lazzy, Peri won't bite!”

  
“No, it's embarrassing! I can't have you see anything but the final performance. It's embarrassing.” Laslow slunk into the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to avoid Peri's eye.  
“.....What in the heckety heck is Lazzy wearing?” Peri blurted.\

  
“Oh, this is why it was embarrassing! I have to wear this on stage! Lord Xander sent it over after seeing it in a shop window today, he thinks it'll reflect well under the lights, but this is a woman's costume, I don't even fit into it well.” Laslow was a terrible liar. Laslow had owned this costume for ages.

\  
Peri tilted her head. “No, it actually fits pretty good, it's just a little tight around the chest, but Peri can fix that.” She grabbed a pair of shears out of a drawer and clipped a line straight down the middle of the fabric, releasing Laslow's chest from the material. He quickly tried to cover it up.

  
“H-hey! I didn't say you could cut it! Great, now I have to dance in even less. Gods, I hope this holiday bonus is worth it, I might just quit after this.”

  
“Nooo! Lazzy's not allowed to quit. It'll be worth it. Besides, you're gonna be making so much money! Think about the money, Lazzy!”

  
“Yes, yes. I know.” Laslow sighed. “It does feel better like this. I'll keep it ripped, thanks Peri. Listen, though, uh... yes, I really need you to clear out.”

  
“Oh, all right. Fine. Peri should report for duty today, I guess. I read in Nohrian better than you do so maybe he'll have Peri rereading documents again today.” Peri wandered away to change clothes and report for duty.

  
Laslow breathed a sigh of relief as Peri left, and began to play his music and work out the stage blocking for the show.

  
Peri trotted into Lord Xander's study. “Milord? Lazzy kicked Peri out for the day so do you need any help with stuff? I know you gave us the festival days off but Lazzy's all squirrelly about being watched while he practices his dancing. By the way, Peri snuck another peek. You're gonna love the night show!”

  
“Don't tell me that, I'm hoping I hate it.” Xander replied, grumbling. “Unfortunately, I don't have any work for you. If you want to help tidy up my study, go ahead. Laslow assisted in my pile of paperwork yesterday.”

  
“Oh... well, Peri will do that then.” Peri moved to the couch and began tidying it up, folding the throw blanket and putting the pillow away. “Milord? Why does Milord want to hate the night show? Lazzy is working so hard to try and make you happy.”

  
Xander flinched. “I just... I'm not sure how comfortable I am forcing Laslow to perform lewd acts for people's amusement.” 

  
“Lazzy volunteered, milord, and he's getting money for it. He's been working so hard on his routine so you'll be proud of him. Please don't hate the show, milord. Forgive Peri, but Peri thinks Milord is being a big bah humbug. It's the winter festival, so don't be unhappy. Lazzy's really trying for you.” Peri said. “He's even wearing that outfit you sent over for him!”  
“...? Outfit? I never sent Laslow any clothing.” Xander replied, tilting his head.

  
“Really? Because he told me the silly girl's outfit he was wearing came from you. He must be a lying liar. But that's okay, because he was probably just embarrassed. It's really pretty, actually.” Peri mused. “Come on, milord. You should enjoy the festival too!” She insisted, tugging on her lord's arm.

  
“Today my siblings are all participating. No need to overwhelm the populace with a swarm of royals. I'll be participating tomorrow night.” Xander said quickly. Now his head was full of images of Laslow in women's clothing, and he'd rather not go out in public with his brain full of smut.

  
“Awwww, but come on! You got sick yesterday. Please?”

  
“Oh, all right, all right. For the sake of the gods, Peri, you're so much like a child sometimes. Come on, clear out while I get changed, then we'll go.” Xander acquiesced.   
Peri squealed brightly, and left the room in a blur of fluffy skirts and high-heeled boots. Xander sighed and went into his chambers to change his clothes and follow her.

  
“And you're not making me as drunk as you made Laslow last night. I'll have a few drinks with you, but if you keep lining them up I'll start giving them away.” Xander warned sternly, buttoning his coat as he walked alongside her. He noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket, and rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his coat again to sling it around her. Peri didn't seem to notice. 

“Ugh, don't worry, milord. After Peri's hangover this morning, Peri doesn't even want to look at any more ale today. Peri's sticking with water.” Peri shook her head and held it in her hand a moment, as if some remnants of her former headache still remained. As soon as they got outside, Xander shivered. Nohrian winters were especially harsh, much harsher than Hoshidan winters. Winter in Hoshido was a bright and sunny snowy wonderland while Nohr looked more like a barren tundra wasteland. Peri looked up.  
“Milord, you should be wearing a coat! Here, take this one.” She took the jacket back off her own shoulders, somehow not realizing it was not her own, and wrapped it back around her Lord. She buttoned it up the front for him and adjusted his scarf.

  
Xander couldn't help but smile. Such a simple girl. “Thank you, Peri. But won't you get cold?”

  
“Nah. Peri's fine! Peri has mittens, see?” She held up her mittened hands, pink and rimmed with white fur and a two little dangling puff balls on strings attached to each wrist. “And Peri's wearing a fuzzy winter dress. Don't worry about Peri, milord. If Peri gets cold she'll just go back inside! There's plenty of indoor events at the festival.” Peri hopped along mounds of ice and frozen snow, one to the other to the other. Xander did not for the life of him understand her ability to do acrobatic tricks in high heels. At Camilla's request, Xander had tried on high heels once in his teen years. It did not end well, and Xander still bore the scar on his ankle. Peri's ability in them was frankly frightening, but Xander was willing to overlook it.   
Laslow was on the event stage, working through his blocking with Odin and Selena helping him.

  
“No, under the spotlight, stupid!” Selena cried harshly. “Hey, dork, I'm talking to you!”

  
“I would be under the bloody spotlight if Odin would stop moving it!” Laslow snapped back.

  
“I'm putting it where you're telling me to put it!” Odin had dropped his theatricality momentarily.

  
“You clearly are not!” Laslow replied.

  
“Do you three need assistance?” Xander called. Laslow jumped and hid quickly behind the curtain.

  
“N-no, milord! No!” Laslow squeaked from behind the curtain. Thank the gods he hadn't been in the spotlight or Xander might have seen him.  
“Are you sure? You don't sound sure.” Xander teased good-heartedly. “I'd be happy to help.”

  
Peri laughed raucously. “Lazzy's embarrassed because he's wearing his costume! It's awfully cold, Lazzy, that outfit isn't very warm.”

  
Laslow emerged from the curtain wearing a thick robe that was tied closed around his waist, and thick boots. “I'm aware. I've been freezing my damn bollocks off all day. I'm told being on a lit stage will help. Fire and all.” Laslow made a wiggling motion with his fingers as though imitating a small flame. “My costume is made of bloody gauze and cheesecloth, it's basically nothing.” He huffed.

  
“I see. Did you tell Peri I sent it to you?” Xander asked nonchalantly. Laslow went redder than his cheeks had ever gotten before.

  
“A-ha, well... er...” He stammered ineffectively for a moment before Xander smiled.

  
“Relax. I'm teasing you. Peri already worked out that you're a terrible liar.”

  
Laslow chuckled nervously. “I see. Anyway, if you'd like to help, put the spotlight in the right place. Odin is hopeless at it.”

  
“Hey!” Odin called from behind the spotlight.

  
“Honestly, my friend, my pal, my Odin, you are bad at stage lighting. Selena at least has a use, she's good at stage design. You're just not quite there.” Laslow said in a syrupy tone that made his words bite even more in the cutting cold and wind.

  
“Why don't you come with us instead, Laslow? You've clearly been working very hard.” Xander suggested.

  
“I still have much work to do, Lord Xander. If I want to make Nohr proud, I need to really ramp it up. What else is the point of performing if you're not doing your best?” Laslow asked. “Tomorrow night, my lord. You'll see. You'll be proud of me.” Laslow skittered past and back backstage, disappearing behind the curtain.

  
“He dragged us out in the cold to help him, and had to convince Lady Camilla and Lord Leo to give us days off to do it. He's really working like an animal for you, you know.” Selena said in her usual gruff manner, before going backstage herself.

  
“I'm mostly here for moral support.” Odin admitted, before disappearing behind the curtain along with them. “Pray, lord Xander, King of Nohr! Would you do me the greatest boon, and tell Lord Leo that Odin Dark did his darkest for Laslow's show??” There was the theatricality.

  
“Will do, Odin.” Xander rolled his eyes and wandered away, Peri in tow. Finally, they came upon the main festival hub, complete with laughter and joy and bright lights and what appeared to be a jousting tournament using large candy crooks as lances. This was silly, and Xander loved it. And the sight of the King coming down from his Gothic towers and parapets to enjoy the festivities among them! How wonderful! People were offering food and drink to their King, who politely and kindly declined for now. He wasn't hungry yet. But he kind of wanted to get on that horse and show these upstart knights how jousting was done. “Peri, hold my scarf.” He untied his scarf and handed it to Peri, who immediately wrapped it around her own neck for safekeeping. Xander climbed up on one of the horses, slapped a helmet on, and picked up the lance.

  
“Will anyone face the King of Nohr?” the announcer called. “Our King Xander awaits a champion!”

  
A young masked individual climbed up on the other horse. He... she? They. They were thin, and built like a dancer, with lean limbs and a compact torso. A butterfly-shaped mask covered the entirety of the individual's face, and their tunic was hiked up and belted specifically to reveal pants beneath. “I will challenge the king.” They said in a voice vaguely feminine, but largely masculine. Possibly altering their voice to sound masculine. They sounded as though they were hiding something, though Xander could not tell what.

  
“And who might you be?” Xander asked.

  
“You may call me Marth.”

  
“And you may call me Your Majesty.” Xander replied, and readied his lance.

  
“Very well, Your Majesty.” And Marth readied their lance, and the two went at each other. In the end, it was a draw, as both competitors flew off their horses and landed face-up in the snow. Peri hopped in to help her master out of the snow, and then Xander went over to help his competitor.

  
“Excellent match. You didn't fall for my bluff. I'm impressed. Won't you take your mask off?”

  
Marth looked alarmed, or as alarmed as one could look while wearing a mask, and their hands went up to grab hold of the mask. “I cannot. I hope you understand, your majesty. But I am looking for someone, and I must hide my identity until I find them.”

  
“How will they know it's you?” Xander asked.

  
“They will know.” Marth answered cryptically. “I am looking for my younger brother. His name is Inigo. He is about five-foot-ten and slim, with pink hair and blue eyes.”

  
Xander thought for a moment and shook his head. “I've never met anyone by that name or matching that description. How do you know he is here in Nohr?”

  
“I don't, sire. I've been looking for him for five years across the realms and worlds. I have traveled Valm, Zofia, Altea, and Tellius. Nohr and Hoshido are simply my next stops. Please, Your Majesty.... my brother is my world. He's all I have left. If you find him, please.... I beg you. Bring me to him.”

  
Xander nodded. “I'll set guards around the festival. See if anyone spots him coming in. Meanwhile, you will be allowed to stay in a spare room in the castle.”   
“I thank you, Your Majesty. Please, allow me to travel with you while I look.”

  
“Of course. Come, Marth. My siblings should be here at the festival. I would that you meet them, so they know who you are and know your cause.”   
“Of course.”

  
Marth's gait was odd for someone of their build, oddly delicate and graceful. It reminded Xander very much of Laslow, who also had a swinging, graceful lilt to his gait as he walked. Xander idly wondered if Laslow had figured out his stage lighting situation yet.

  
“Your Majesty? You look a bit flushed. Perhaps it's best we go inside.” Marth suggested.

  
Xander nodded dumbly. “I... apologize. I was lost in thought. Marth, do you have a background in music, by any chance?” He asked suddenly.

  
“...Well, my mother was a dancer, but I'm afraid I didn't learn much from her before her untimely death in the war. My father was a King. Their marriage was quite the scandal back in their day. Mother was a commoner, you see. The council apparently had a field day humiliating her at their wedding.” \

  
“Interesting...” Xander murmured. “My retainer, Laslow... his mother was a dancer too. At least, that's what I was told. Laslow is carefully tight-lipped about his family, or lack thereof.”

  
Marth seemed rapturous and attentive. “Go on?”

  
“Now that I think about it, he matches the build you described, but Laslow's hair is silver, and his eyes are hazel. Plus, he is of a much darker complexion than you are.” Xander shook his head. “I apologize for rambling. I thought I was onto something for a moment, but it turned out to be false. Forgive me. You said you are royalty? Yet you carry yourself like a mercenary.”

  
“Think nothing of it, Your Majesty. I was once royalty. My kingdom, along with my family and my title, have all been destroyed. I am not royalty anymore. I am simply a swordsman looking for the last scraps of humanity I have left.”

  
Xander nodded solemnly. “I will do everything in my power to help you look.”

  
Laslow was a whisper in the wind the entire next day, having seemingly disappeared completely. Peri looked for him up and down but couldn't find him. Finally, Xander found him backstage. “Have you been here all day, Laslow? I've been looking for you.”

  
“Terribly sorry, milord, but I've been terribly busy. This show won't prepare for itself.”

  
“Right... I'll be watching tonight.”

  
“Then I hope to please you, my lord.” Laslow replied, and skittered away into his dressing room, shutting the door behind him. Odin and Selena were in there.  
  
“I'm not telling him, you tell him.” Selena said.

  
“No way!”

  
“Tell me what?” Laslow stared hard at them.

  
Selena and Odin gave each other a look. “Rumor has it a mysterious masked swordsman named Marth is here.”

  
“And you know what that means.”

  
Laslow groaned and palmed his face in exasperation. “Now? On this day. Just my fucking luck, lovely! Sister dearest, I love you so but you couldn't have just waited a few more days? Gods above, I'm already tense.”

  
Selena sighed. “Look, we're willing to distract her. Send her on a wild goose chase through Windmire.”

  
“She's going to recognize you.” Laslow said. “And she's going to be unhappy.”

  
“No, she won't. We look different here, remember?”

  
“Ah, right. I got used to this face.” Laslow sighed. “Good thing I'm bloody good-looking.” He grinned shamelessly. Then his smile dropped. “Do what you need to do. She cannot know. I'd like to keep my flesh.”

  
“You owe us big time, dork.” Selena said. “Now go out there and make Lord Xander fall in love with you or whatever.”

  
“Ex-cuse me?” Laslow squeaked. “Who in the hell ever said--”

  
“Oh, please. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else can see. He doesn't really see people who aren't important to him. I mean, seriously, I was standing right next to him. He looks at you like he's looking at fine art, in awe and all starry-eyed like a girl.” Selena rolled her eyes. “And it's pretty clear he doesn't even realize what it is he feels for you, and all he wants is to try and spend more time with you.”

  
“And how in the fucking gods do you know that?” came Laslow's inevitable enraged response.

  
“First of all, I'm a girl. I know. Second of all, don't fuckin' yell at me or I won't go distract your sister and she can watch you crash and burn for all I care.” Selena snapped.

  
Laslow changed his tone rather quickly. “I am not in love with the man. He's my boss!”

  
“Then why are you working so hard for him? He's not even our King.”

  
“Our king is dead!” Laslow replied. “I know this because my sister bears his sword! Selena, please. I want to make him proud because I want to keep my job. That's all.” Laslow said.

  
“Whatever. You're a shitty liar. Don't worry, I'll send your sister off. Go.” Selena and Odin headed out, Odin throwing on a cloak and Selena pinning her hair up in a bun just to throw Marth off even more.

  
Laslow was left alone in his dressing room. “Lucy....”

  
“Excuse me, sir Marth?” Selena put on a fake smile and a sweet voice. “My name is Selena, I work for Lady Camilla. I've been given orders to alert you if anyone matching your brother's description shows up anywhere in town. Rumor has it he's gone into lower Windmire. I can lead you through the sewers to his location.”

  
Marth lit up. “Yes, please! Lady Selena, you are truly great.”

  
Marth followed Selena blindly into the sewers, where Odin was waiting to light their way. But soon, the lights went out, and Marth suddenly found himself alone.

  
“Hello?” Marth called out.

  
“Sorry, sir Marth! But you're on your own from here! Us retainers aren't allowed in lower Windmire!” Odin called. He was lying through his teeth.

  
“Alright. Don't anger your masters. I can defend myself. Thank you for aiding me in my quest.” Marth lit up the Falchion and walked forward, and Selena and Odin escaped out the back.

  
Laslow was waiting. It was just before his performance. His first, family-friendly one. “We got Lucina off your ass for you!” Selena called out to him. “She's lost in lower Windmire! I have no doubts she'll be fine, but she won't be back until tonight at least.”

  
“You two are lifesavers.” Laslow breathed in relief. “Wish me luck, here I go.”

  
Laslow's first performance was beautiful, haunting, and powerful, speaking of love that would persist even through the fires of hell.

  
_“If I could find assurance to leave you behind, I know my better half would fade... And all my doubt is a staircase for you, up and out of this maze.... the first step is the one you believe in, the second one might be profound....”_ Laslow threw himself into his dance, using every ounce of his strength to wow the crowd.

  
Xander was incredibly impressed, as Laslow had a hypnotic quality that drew in the crowd, and by the end of the song, he found himself throwing coins and roses onstage just like everyone else. Laslow picked up a coin Xander had thrown, smiled, and tucked it into his pocket before skittering offstage to change and wait for his second performance later that night.

  
Marth came stumbling back into the festival. They hadn't found their brother, but they found a pack of highwaymen looking for an easy score from drunkards coming home from the festival. Marth had made short work of them, and was now looking for that Selena and Odin duo. Marth had to know the truth. Was this a ruse, or did they really mean to bring Marth to Inigo at any cost? And, if it was indeed a ruse... why?

  
Xander met up with Laslow backstage. “Your performance was phenomenal.” He commented.  
  
“Oh, thank you. I do try. And I have a background in music, you know this.” Laslow replied. “You haven't seen anything yet. Have you ever seen a 26-year-old man upside-down on a pole? I doubt you have, yet you'll see that tonight!” Laslow said triumphantly, high on his own fumes. “Did you hear that crowd, milord? They actually like me! At first I thought they were just being polite, but then they started to throw money at me! You don't throw money at a man you're only politely clapping for. They actually like me!”

  
“Laslow, you were wonderful. Of course they liked you. That song was poignant and beautiful, and you dance with such skill. I wait with baited breath for your next performance... just... try to keep your clothes on.”

  
“Ohhhh, now I make no promises of that, milord. I aim to please the crowd.” Laslow said teasingly, shooting him a wink and a smile before disappearing into his dressing room. Laslow slid against the door as he shut it. Did Xander mean that? He was waiting? With baited breath, it seemed. And he sounded so in awe.... oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Laslow realized with horror that it wasn't the crowd he was aiming to please. No, no! No. Don't think about it now, Laslow. Keep it in your bloody trousers for a few more hours! Then, let the fantasy take hold. The fantasy of Xander, so impressed with Laslow's skill that he praises him, showers him with affection, and perhaps even shares his bed with his lowly retainer. The fantasy of Xander's lips, his sharp jawline, those stern yet gentle eyes.... damn it. Laslow's fingers slipped lower into the waistband of his dancing costume, taking hold of his cock. Nobody had better knock. And then... someone knocked.

  
“Oh, gods-dammit!” Laslow roared, then opened the door. Peri stood there with a huge bunch of flowers.

  
“Lazzy did great up there, so Peri got Lazzy some flowers!” She squealed.

  
“Ohh... Peri, they're lovely.” Laslow couldn't stay mad at Peri. She was Peri, and so very Peri-like indeed. “Thank you, dear.”

  
“You know, Lord Xander really liked your show. He said you have more talent than the entire Nohrian orchestra combined. He was so happy, Lazzy. Peri's never seen Lord Xander so happy. Lord Xander's always got this serious and kinda sad look in his eyes, and Peri feels sad for him. But today his eyes were sparkly and shiny and he looked so happy. Lazzy, you did a really great thing today, okay? Don't worry about what anyone else says. Lord Xander's happy.”

  
Laslow smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. Now shoo, I have to get changed. I'd rather not offend a lady with my nudity, now go.” He playfully shoved her out the door. “Ale's on me after my night show. I promise.” He left Peri alone in the hallway, and put her flowers in a nice vase he found somewhere in the dressing room, probably left over from last year. Laslow sunk into his chair and fully processed everything Peri had just said to him. Lord Xander was happy. Laslow felt a rush of pride, and with that pride came syrupy, soft arousal that felt like crawling heat down his spine. And there his hand went again, stroking his cock all alone in a dimly-lit room behind a stage before a show.  
Marth caught up with Selena and Odin, demanding answers. Selena and Odin sputtered ineffectively for a moment, then bolted. Marth was unable to catch up with them, and could only watch helplessly as they disappeared behind the stage.

  
A knock came to Laslow's door. “In a minute!” Laslow barked from inside, so close, so fucking close... damn. Not after being interrupted again.

  
“Dude, now!” Odin called, shoving the door open. Laslow had to turn around and tuck himself back into his clothing before anyone saw anything.

  
“Do you mind? I was busy!”

  
“Lucina's back from lower Windmire, she's covered in blood, and she's upset that we lied.” Odin said simply. “She won't believe us a second time, man. We need some outside help.”

  
“Shit.” Laslow peeked just out of the curtain backstage. “I can see her, she's with Lord Xander. This isn't good. She's going to pummel me.”

  
“She's gonna fuck you up good, that's for sure. And then she might fuck us up for helping you.” Selena said. “Honestly, I don't wanna die.”

  
“She won't end us, that's absurd. Lucina is a warrior of justice, she's not going to slaughter us where we stand. She may punch me a whole lot, though.” Laslow said. He sighed deeply. “I can't get out of performing now, not when Lord Xander is waiting. People bought tickets. Now I'm contractually obligated to perform and my sister is going to see me. She's going to recognize her own little brother, disguise or no. I'm basically about to do an erotic live show in front of my own sister.”

  
“Well....? What are you going to do about it?” Selena asked.

  
“Well, first of all.... I'm going to put on one hell of a show.” Laslow smiled. “Show Sister dearest that I haven't lost any of my skill. And show Lord Xander that he can rely on me.”   
“You mean show Lord Xander how far back your legs can bend. I'm sure he'll appreciate that more.” Selena teased again.

  
“S-shut up! Stupid woman, I'm not in love--”

  
“Then why, when we walked in, did you have your dick in your hand?”

  
“W-witch! You witch. Just shut up and help me put on a good show, would you? Don't forget who it was who fed us many a time at the strip club in a ruined Ylisse.” Laslow huffed, then began getting changed into his night show outfit, one with lots of strategic holes and metal studs. One Lord Xander would not be able to keep his eyes off of. Odin even helped to paint the emblem of Nohr in deep purple below Laslow's collarbone, where the neckline of his shirt (or lack thereof) would show it off.

  
As Laslow glided onstage to a riotous fanfare, Xander was awestruck. It felt as though he were witnessing the true face of beauty for the first time, and in every twist and turn and bend of Laslow's lithe, compact little body, every kick of those high heeled boots, every piece of clothing that Laslow tore away, Xander saw green with jealousy as Laslow's attention was focused on anyone but him. Laslow's eyes were blown dark, and he threw himself into a leap that had Xander feeling rather warm under the collar. And no matter how hard Xander stared, he couldn't catch Laslow's eyes. It was as if Laslow was avoiding looking at him, avoiding his gaze. Such a tease.

  
_Love, it will get you nowhere, you are on your own, lost in the wild.... so come to me now, I could use someone like you, someone who'll kill on my command.... and ask no questions...._

  
“Mmmm, you sure picked a good one.” Small, soft hands circled his shoulders, and his sister's voice echoed in his ear and the sweet perfumed oils she used in her hair wafted into Xander's nose. She always smelled so pretty, yet her scent was often too pretty, too perfumed and thick with flowers.

  
“Gods, Camilla....” Xander replied. “You gave me a fright.”

  
“So sorry, darling. But look at him dance. He looks so passionate. Whatever did you do to the poor boy?” Camilla asked teasingly, resting her chin on Xander's shoulder and twisting a lock of his hair around her finger. “I've never seen such a fire in Laslow's eyes. It's like he's performing just for you, dearest brother.”

  
Xander flushed a deep red. “Gods, Camilla. Stop. He's simply doing what I've asked him to do. He's a servant, he's serving me. That's all.”

  
“Oh, is he now? I see he takes direction _very_ well.”

  
“...Inigo...?” Marth, sitting next to Xander, interrupted curiously from behind their mask. “Your Majesty, he looks just like my brother. A few differences here and there but I'd recognize my brother's dancing anywhere.” They said, dropping the masculine tone out of shock. What was left behind was a woman, scared and shocked. A scared little girl who finally found her humanity after all these years.

  
“Marth?”

  
“Your Majesty... I think I've found my brother.”

  
“In Laslow? Laslow has been my retainer for years, he's loyal to Nohr.” He looked over at Camilla. “I mean he's a citizen. He took his citizenship test last year and flew through it as easily as if he was a native. I don't know where he's from, Marth, but he doesn't match your description--”

  
“No! I know my brother's dancing, I know it. I've known him since he was born, I know my little brother, Your Majesty!” Marth insisted frantically, hands curled into trembling fists.

  
“Oh! Well, goodness, far be it from us to stop you. Go say hello. After all, he's sure to miss his big sibling.” Camilla purred. “Xander, darling, did Laslow ever mention any family?”

“He has mentioned a sister in the past, though he was notably tight-lipped as to her name. I highly doubt the name was Marth.” Xander replied. “Go ahead. We'll see if you're right soon enough.”

  
Soon, Laslow's performance was over, to thunderous applause. Marth took off, running backstage to confront Laslow.

  
“You!” She cried.

  
“Me.” Laslow replied calmly. “Figured me out?”

  
“Inigo, why did you run away? Why did you abandon your family?”

  
Laslow shook his head. “That's not my name, anymore. Lucy, darling, you of all people should understand the power of a name.” He laughed a little. Just a joke. Lucina's expression under the mask hardened.

  
“Laslow, then. Why?” Finally, Lucina took off her mask to reveal her teary blue eyes. Her hair fell long down her back and the mask fell to the ground. “Please... tell me why you abandoned me.”

  
“I had to.” Laslow replied. “I wasn't given a choice. But I'm glad I'm here. Lord Xander is so... so very good. Lucy.... Lucina. My darling sister, my light.... I have never not loved you. I have always loved you, with all my heart. You're the only family I have left. But I won't be going back to Ylisse with you. There is nothing for us there.”  
“Chrom and Olivia... they took me in. They'll take you in too--”

  
“But at what cost? We've lost, Lucy. We won the war, yes, but sacrificed our lives for it. Our livelihoods. Our reasons for being. Chrom and Olivia took you in, sure, but what did they do with their actual, living children in the process? You were a burden, Lucy, and I would be too. I was called upon by a great sage to rescue this world from war, and I did. But along the way, I found a real home. I found my reason for being. I'm not the prince of anything anymore.” Laslow looked up, and saw Xander standing behind Lucina, having followed her backstage. “Milord.”

  
Lucina flipped around. “Your Majesty-- I--”

  
Xander put up a hand. All sound ceased. A long, tense, deep silence festered for just a moment before Xander opened his mouth to speak. “Laslow.”  
“Milord?”

  
Xander's expression softened. “I am very proud of your performance. I wanted you to know that.”

  
“Thank you, milord. It was for Nohr.” Laslow replied, and Xander flushed.

  
“Yes. Very well.”

  
“....Not gonna... not gonna comment on this whole....?” Laslow gestured to his sister, standing there numbly along with him. Xander shook his head and smiled softly.

  
“I always knew you didn't carry yourself like a commoner, Laslow. You tried to. You tried to be a drunken lout, but I always knew there was something behind your eyes that bothered you about that life. I always knew.... I didn't know you were royalty. But I knew you weren't of the peasantry. You had a class behind you, a grace I couldn't identify.”

  
“Oh, good. So I'm not fired.”

  
Xander laughed. “Of course not. I promised a year of double paychecks, did I not? I intend to follow through on my promise, Laslow. And your sister is welcome to stay, should she choose. I'm sure I can figure out something to do with her. It wouldn't be the first time a reigning King has had more than two retainers, and I look forward to seeing how well you two work as a team. Is that acceptable, Princess?”

  
Lucina looked apprehensive for a moment, then sighed. “I suppose. Fath-- I mean, Chrom and Olivia... they don't expect me to return from my search. I left Ylisse knowing full well I would not return. I have no home left, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty.”

  
“Please. You can call me Lord Xander like everybody else.” Xander then addressed Laslow again. “Your performance was phenomenal tonight. I am extremely proud. I would that you would stop by my chambers tonight on your way home. I'd like to give you that holiday bonus I promised.” The corner of Xander's mouth quirked up, and if Laslow noticed, he didn't say anything.

  
“I'm at your command, my lord.” Laslow replied, with the same strange lilt to his voice. Xander then walked away, down the hallway and out of sight. Lucina and Laslow watched him leave, and then turned to each other. Had they both heard the desire and command in Xander's tone, or were they just crazy?\

\  
Lucina eyed her brother sideways. “Did you just accidentally yourself into his bed?”

  
“I may have, yes. Ohhh, I am going to ruin him.” Laslow made a scandalous sound in the back of his throat. Lucina rolled her eyes.

  
“I'll be sleeping in the guest suite in the castle if you need me.” She said in disgust, rolling her eyes. Her brother could be such a slut when the mood struck him. Laslow laughed raucously.

  
“Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun. Sister dearest, I think this is the beginning of something wonderful!” Laslow joked. “No, but in all seriousness... I do believe I love him. He's just so....good. Good. So very, very good, despite what he's been through.”

  
“Don't lose your heart, little brother. We both know how that ended for you last time.”

  
“We don't speak of last time.” Laslow growled. “Last time never happened. I refuse to think about last time.”

  
“I'm sorry.... I should have been more sensitive. It must have been horrible for you.”

  
“It's done.” Laslow said, a little too quickly. “It's over. It's in the past. In the present, I'm going off to get myself royally fucked, if you don't mind, so toodles!” Laslow walked off towards Xander's chambers, and Lucina decided to follow Peri back to her and Laslow's apartment to avoid any embarrassing run-ins.

  
“So you and my brother live together? Isn't that... frowned upon? Are you two both not unmarried?”

  
“Ehhh, it's frowned upon, but it's not like, illegal, so no, not really. Princess Elise's retainers live together too, and they're a boy and a girl. We just gotta be careful, because Peri doesn't like pants and Lazzy sometimes doesn't wear a shirt around the house, and sometimes our laundry gets mixed up so sometimes Peri wears Lazzy's shirts. But as long as nobody comes over, nobody really cares. I saw a big scar on Lazzy's back once, he's embarrassed of it but Peri thinks it's pretty cool, says he got it from a bad guy he pissed off once.” Peri babbled back, clearly slightly drunk. “Besides, Lazzy's made it pretty clear that Peri's not his type. Now Peri thinks Lazzy is just scaredy pants of Peri, but that's okay. Peri would usually rather be feared than loved.”

  
Meanwhile, Laslow slipped into Xander's chambers by candlelight, and subsequently had ended up in his lord's lap, moaning in bliss while Xander worked his teeth down Laslow's throat.

  
“Ohhhh, _ohhh!_ Is this my... mmm.... is this my _bonus_ , my lord?” Laslow joked, before a sharp nip at his adam's apple made him yelp. “Oooooh, I'll consider that a yes~! _Mm!_ ”

  
“How long have you wanted me as I want you now, Laslow? Have we been dancing around one another in silence?”

  
“Oh, too long, my King, too long. Fuck...” He squirmed in Xander's lap, his erection bulging through his tight dancer's garb.

  
Xander laughed. “Eager, are we? Alright, alright. I'll ask all my questions later.” Xander's hands found grip on Laslow's slim hips and pulled him forward, brushing their hard cocks past one another. Laslow yelp turned into a moan as he was yanked back into a tight embrace, and Xander's teeth resumed sucking on his throat.

  
Peri offered Lucy a hard candy from the dish at her and Laslow's apartment. Lucy accepted and took one, and Peri put the dish down to show her around. “That's Lazzy's bedroom right over there if you wanna go in and poke around. Peri won't tell!” Peri giggled. “There's not much in there. A diary in a language Peri can't read and all his music stuff. Some of his records are out here in the living room.” She explained, picking up one of Laslow's records and handing it over. Lucy brushed the dust off the jacket cover.

  
“He kept this? I gave this to him as a birthday present when we were children. It was his favorite music at the time. I thought he abandoned it when he abandoned me.”

  
Peri shook her head. “Uh-uh. Peri knows these songs now too. Lazzy plays them all the time, and sometimes.... sometimes we dance together. Lazzy always looks so sad when we dance, but like... sad in a happy way? Does that make sense?”

  
“He looks nostalgic, you mean.” Lucina worked out.\

  
“Yeah, that's the word. He looks like he's remembering happy things. And sometimes he cries, and Peri pats him and pours him a drink, usually. He likes to drink when he's sad. Probably not healthy, but who is Peri to argue? Peri does it too. Nohr is a sad place sometimes.” Peri said, offering Lucina a tumbler glass with crushed ice and a bottle of rather high-end Nohrian whiskey. Now, Peri was a noble, but she only made the same salary every royal retainer did. Where did such an expensive bottle come from? Peri didn't say, but she did start pouring Lucina a drink. Lucina did not stop her. Lucina took the drink and her fingers brushed Peri's for a moment. Lucina thanked her softly. A soft silence spread, and Lucina sighed deeply, taking a long drink from her glass. If she enjoyed the taste or not, she didn't say, nor did she indicate with her facial expression. It was as if she'd merely taken a sip of water. 

  
“We were in a war, my brother and I.” Lucina started. “A war we lost. But we changed things. We... desperate and out of options, asked our goddess Naga for help. Naga's power was able to open a temporal rift. We went back in time. Our parents were alive. I was just a baby. And we changed things. We created a timeline where we didn't lose. But we sacrificed our real home to do it. We changed things. Our future never existed. We were all stranded in the new timeline. Inigo-- Laslow.... Laslow chose to follow a different path. I searched for him all these years, getting caught up in more and more war... Why? Why must people fight?”

  
“Our war is already over.” Peri said. “You came after the war. The war ended last year. Maybe you just got lucky this time.” Peri poured herself a drink. “People fight because they don't agree. Peri thinks stabbing people is a lot of fun, but Peri also thinks wars are for babies. Thanks to the Vallite kingdom, we're all at peace now. Everything is okay. Everything is ok.” She sat down beside Lucina, and let Lucina cry five years of lost tears into her shoulder. Peri sat there, holding Lucina close, letting the woman sob and let out all of her pent-up emotion. 

  
When Laslow would return home the next morning, he'd find his sister curled up on the couch with Peri, two empty whiskey glasses on the table and several of Laslow's records strewn about the room. Lucina and Peri were sleeping slumped against each other, hands clasped and tear stains down both their faces. Laslow chose not to wake them up, and instead slipped into the washroom to shower and change his clothes before reporting right back to Lord Xander. Peri would pick up his shift at noon so Laslow could sleep and get lunch, but she didn't have to wake up yet. Before leaving the apartment again, Laslow quietly cleaned up after his sister and his retainer partner, dropping soft kisses on the tops of both their heads before leaving.

  
Lucina woke up later, warm and enveloped in a soft, breathing heat. She looked up and saw Peri slumped against her, and gently lowered Peri's head to the sofa. She then got up to look through Laslow''s things. An old violin in its case was sitting on the desk. Laslow's bedspread was blue, and he still retained the weighted blanket he had made when in Ylisse. A smaller record player adorned his room, and he had a dance mat set up on the floor. A new set of clothes was missing from his closet, indicating that he had been in earlier in the day. Lucina noticed a note that Laslow had left on the desk.

  
_Lucy,_   
_If you're reading this, get out of my things you witch. I left to tend to Lord Xander today, and I promise I don't mean that sexually. He's teaching me how to read in Nohrian today, or at least he'll be trying to. I asked for today off, by the by, but my request was denied. Oh, well. Probably for the best. You're welcome to come along and watch me struggle, it should be great fun. You should show up at some point and learn how to be a royal retainer. It's actually quite a cushy job, unless you count the war and recent assassination attempts. Don't worry, it's Peri's job to watch for assassins._   
_Laslow_

  
Lucy snorted. She kept the letter. Her brother's handwriting in Ylissean was so elegant and clean, and so awful and scratchy in Common. She walked out and found the couch empty, and the sound of Peri shuffling around. \

  
“Peri?” Lucy asked. “Is that you?”

  
“Mm-hmm.” Peri mumbled from the kitchen. Lucy went into the small kitchenette and found Peri, her rumpled clothes from yesterday still on and hair down around her shoulders, fumbling with the coffee jar, and decided to help her. She took the jar gently and opened it up, popping the lid off easily.

  
“Hey, thanks. Peri sometimes can't get it. Lazzy can usually open it.” Peri yawned, and poured the coffee into the carafe and poured the boiling kettle on top of it to brew. “We buy the strong stuff, so if you don't like strong coffee you might wanna drink it now before it gets too brewed.” Peri advised.

  
“I like my coffee black and as bitter as you can make it. I learned to like it like that, in the war.”

  
“Oh, good! So did we!” Peri giggled. “Then Peri will brew it extra long.”

  
Lucina smiled. Peri genuinely enjoyed having a guest over. It made Lucina's heart swell, to see that someone genuinely enjoyed her company. She coughed nervously. “Um. I shouldn't stay.”

\  
“Oh, phooey. Stay with Peri! Peri promises we can go bother the boys later.” Peri poured them both a cup of coffee.

  
“Well.... alright.” Lucy sat down at the kitchen table, and let Peri cook her a nice breakfast.

  
“Peri can cook real good, so don't you worry! This one is an old Peri family recipe!”

  
Lucina took her first bite when the food was served. She gasped. “I haven't ever had food this good. It's all been war rations and whatever wild animals we could catch while on the march. This actually tastes like something. It tastes like.... cinnamon and spice and sugar. I can taste things in it. I've never had this experience before.” She said in awe.

  
“See? Peri told you!” Peri giggled. “Peri's glad you like it. Peri will be happy to cook for Lazzy's big sister anytime! Peri can even teach you to do it! Oh, will you let Peri teach you?” Peri looked genuinely hopeful.

  
“I don't know... I always was a disaster in the kitchen. I'm better at working a forge than working an oven.” Lucina admitted. “Just ask my brother. I wasn't put on kitchen duty much in the war.”

“Think of cooking this way. A good sword needs a certain amount of different stuff in it, right? A measured amount of iron, of nickel, of steel, and so on and so forth, right?” Peri asked.

  
“I suppose that's true.”

  
“Cooking is the same way. Following the instructions. Peri will make it easy. Peri promises!”

  
“Well... okay.” Lucina relented. “I'll try. I'm not much of a homemaker, but for you, Peri, I'll try.”

  
“Oh, yay!” Peri launched herself into a hug, enveloping Lucina with her deceptively strong arms. Lucina flushed violently, cheeks going red. She stiffened and didn't seem to understand what was happening. Why did her heart beat so fast when Peri hugged her? Why did she enjoy it so much? Was she supposed to enjoy it? And why did she feel like she wanted it to happen again?

  
When Laslow would arrive home later, he found his flat a disaster. “Um?” He navigated the house until he got to the kitchen, which seemed to be the epicenter of the disaster. “Did we have a little explosion, ladies?” He asked smugly.

  
“I apologize, Laslow. It's my fault. Peri was trying to teach me how to cook, and I think I over-heated the oil.” Lucina said, covered in flour and trying desperately to mop up a grease spill on the floor by swishing a towel around on the floor with her foot. Laslow chuckled and opened a side closet, revealing a glass jug full of an herbal degreasing solution, used by the castle's kitchen staff to clean up oil spills. They'd given a bottle to Peri because they knew her love of cooking. He poured it onto the spill and waited a moment, then easily mopped it up with a towel. He then looked up, and found that Lucina was covering what appeared to be a nasty grease burn on her arm.

  
“Sister dearest, did you burn yourself on the hot oil? Oh, dear. Come on. We have a first aid kit. Peri, didn't you notice she'd hurt herself?”

  
Peri shook her head. “She didn't say anything. Usually people go 'ouch' when they get hurt.”

  
Lucina looked terribly embarrassed and couldn't make eye contact, casting her eyes down at her feet in shame. “I've.... been told I don't emote properly under extreme stress. I usually don't make it known when I'm hurt.” She admitted, letting her brother clean her up and bandage her burned arm. “It's more than a little inconvenient, but I can't exactly help it.”

  
“A trait we both share, sister.” Laslow said. “I try not to let my feelings show either. The difference is I'm bad at it.” He finished bandaging her and let her stand back up.

  
“Thank you, Ini-Laslow. Sorry. It's.... going to take some getting used to.”

  
“I am still Inigo. I am still Laslow. None of my faces are fake or disingenuous in any way. You can continue to call me by my name, Lucy. Lucy, darling, my dearest sister, Laslow is an alias. Peri knows this, Lord Xander knows this, it's not news to anyone. Lord Xander didn't know my real name before you told it to him, but he knew my real name wasn't Laslow. I was screwing with you when I told you to call me Laslow. I suppose I've lost my comedic timing over the years. Call me whatever you like. I don't care.”

  
“Oh, thank sweet Naga. I was losing my mind.” Lucy sighed breathily. Laslow laughed. Then Lucina gave him the side eye. “Speaking of Lord Xander, dear brother.... how was your night last night?” She asked smugly. Laslow rolled his eyes.

  
“You witch. Holy shit, I never realized how badly I wanted him to fuck me until he fucked me.” He said blatantly and out loud. Peri made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

  
“Ugh, gross. Sex stuff.” She continued cleaning. Laslow snorted.

  
“She hates when I talk about my past sexual adventures. So sweet and demure.”

  
“Peri will stab you in the throat!” Peri growled.

  
“I know you will, dear. That's why I'm going to respect your wishes and take my dear sister to a private location to continue speaking about it.” Laslow swept his sister into his room and shut the door.

  
“Okay, so, first of all, holy shit, he's built like a brick house and I am loving it.” Laslow started, grinning shamelessly. “Second of all, he'd never been with a man before, so I got to go wild teaching him exactly how to please a man in bed. Oh my stars does he take direction well. Third of all, I came so hard I swear I could have forgotten to breathe for quite some time.”

  
Lucina snorted and laughed, doubling over. “I'm glad you had a good night. Why is it we're able to talk about this? Shouldn't I find you disgusting, talking to your own sister about your sexual experiences?”

  
Laslow shrugged. “We grew up in wartime together, sister. We're closer than most siblings. In any case, yes, I will absolutely be fucking him again. We haven't quite crossed the barrier of 'I think I love you' yet, but give it some time. Lord Xander's a sad and sheltered old soul.” He chuckled. “I really did fall for him, Lucy. I fell head over heels, and it feels good, but scary at the same time. But... it doesn't feel like last time. It doesn't feel dangerous.” He explained.

  
“Inigo.... how helpless you were back then. It wasn't your fault. It could never have been your fault. It was all Gerome, he was the one--”

  
“Please don't say his name.” Laslow bristled, and cast his eyes away. “Please.... I'm content to forget. Let me forget. I can never forgive, but perhaps I can forget.”   
“I'm sorry. I just figured... maybe talking about it would make it easier to bear--”

  
“I don't want to talk about it! What he did to me.... he raped me, beat me, treated me like I was his personal whore.... I will never forgive him. And I was too scared to leave him until he nearly killed me! I won't be used again, Lucy!” Laslow cried, sinking his fist into the wall with a resounding crack of drywall and bones. He collapsed, holding his broken hand, howling in pain.

  
“Inigo!” Lucy rushed to his side, and Peri burst in too, having heard Laslow scream.

  
“Lazzy?”

  
“I'm fine! I'm fine.” Laslow growled through gritted teeth, and Lucina gently took his hand.

  
“You've broken two fingers and several of the bones in your hand. Does Lord Xander keep a cleric on staff?” Lucina asked, gingerly prodding at Laslow's hand. Laslow winced and hissed in pain.

  
“Y-yes.... there are several in the hospital wing of the castle. There's a built-in hospital ward... I'll bring us to it.” Laslow stood up, cradling his hand in his unbroken one, using his hip to push the door open until he could slip out. Lucina grabbed his coat and her own, and followed him. Peri went to follow too, but Laslow gently pushed her back. “I don't need you both, Peri. Just... perhaps it should be your turn to tend to Lord Xander today.”

  
“O-okay....” Peri looked worried. “Should I tell Lord Xander about your hand?”

  
“If he asks.” Laslow replied, then bustled out with Lucina.

  
Peri trotted into Lord Xander's chambers. “Lord Xandeeeerrrr!” she called. “Lord Xander, I heard Lazzy shouting and then he broke his hand on the wall. That pretty Lucy girl brought him to the hospital wing.”

  
“Shouting? What did he say?” Xander asked, turning around. “And is he going to be alright?”

  
“Lucy said he broke two fingers and a bunch of the bones in his hand. The healers should be able to fix him up just fine.”

  
Xander nodded. “I see. And the shouting?”

  
“He shouted 'I won't be used again!' and then I heard the thud of his hand. He and Lucy were talking private-like, in his room. Peri was cleaning the kitchen.” Peri looked concerned, and chewed on her thumb idly.

  
Xander looked struck. “Does he... did I put him in an uncomfortable position...?” he asked out loud.

  
“Lazzy loves you a whole lot.” Peri blurted. “Peri doesn't think you did anything wrong. Lazzy's just... strange. Maybe it's because of where he comes from. Maybe it's because Lucy came back for him. Lazzy's always been a little strange, milord.”

  
Xander nodded. “Thank you for your report. I'll see to it his hand recovers. I have a task for you, Peri. Would you mind terribly rereading these documents for accuracy? You have the best eye of anyone I know for legal loopholes.” He cleared his throat rather awkwardly, and held out a written legal document. Peri took it and read it over.

  
“No, this is no good. Look, right here, milord. Try wording it more subtly, less obviously. The council will cry favoritism with this. They'll use it against you and try to tell the people you're not fit to rule. Try making it a more broad term, so the council can't complain because it's not so specific. Right?”

  
“I see. You're right, Peri. I'm clearly doing this for a reason, but there's no need to tell the council that reason, now is there?”

  
“There ya go!” Peri grinned. “Peri thinks this should be a surprise, huh?”

  
“Well, I would hope you wouldn't go spoiling my plans.” Xander chuckled. “After all, what's the point of it if it's not a surprise?”

  
Peri giggled.

  
Xander would visit Laslow in the hospital ward later that day, where a healer was gently going over his hand with a healing staff, setting each bone in place one-by-one and then healing it so it set properly. Laslow gritted his teeth at the pain and sat quietly, while Lucina read a book in a seat near the exam table.

  
“Laslow.”

  
“Milord.”

  
“I hear you had a bit of an incident this morning.”

  
“In my defense, it was Lucina's fault.”

  
Lucina looked indignant. “You're the one who punched a wall and hurt yourself!” She said, almost throwing the book at him.

  
“You're the one who-- no, you know what, nevermind. I don't feel like arguing about it again. I'm content to forget it.” Laslow sighed, and winced again as the healer popped another bone back into place and continued healing it.

  
“Laslow, you can always talk to me.” Xander said. “I care about you, you're my friend and my closest companion. If something is bothering you, tell me. Let me fix it.” He said, placing a hand on Laslow's shoulder. “Is it something I did or said? Perhaps something I should have done and failed to do?”

  
“No, no, it has nothing to do with you, milord. I swear to you that. It's just... a piece of my past I'd rather forget.” Laslow sighed. He yelped when the healer popped the final bone into place, and began healing the area.

  
“Would talking about it help?” Xander asked, almost helplessly, like a child.

  
Laslow chuckled bitterly. “No. Talking about it is what led to me sinking my fist into the wall like a fool. No, I'd much rather forget all about it. Besides... it's not like you'd be able to help if I did. It's a miracle we were able to come up with the funds to put on the winter festival, helping me with this little problem would cost far too much in time and resources.” Laslow babbled, trying to distract himself from the pain.

  
“There we are.” The healer spoke. “You should have full motor function in your hand.”

  
Laslow tested his fingers and massaged the remaining tension out of his palm with his other hand.

  
Xander sighed deeply. “If you are so unwilling to speak of it, I won't force your hand. I hope you can grow to trust me with the information in time, but I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do, Laslow. What kind of man would I be? What kind of King?”

  
Laslow smiled softly. “It warms my heart to hear you say such a thing, milord. It truly does.” He hopped down off of the exam table and gestured for Lucina to get up and follow. Lucina did so, standing up and placing her book back atop the pile the healer had set up for waiting patients. Lucina would go back to the apartment, leaving her brother and Xander alone.   
Laslow watched her leave, and when she was out of earshot, he looked back up at Xander, looking him in the eye. There was an unfathomable sadness in them, but also unwavering resilience. “Many years ago I was the unfortunate victim of what's commonly known as domestic abuse. My lover at the time was a man named Gerome. He, like us, was part of our ragtag band of survivor orphans that was left behind in the war. I fell head over heels for him, and his cool aloof attitude. At first, he was awkward, but sweet. He tried to put on a brave face for us. But as the war raged, his mind deteriorated. He became cruel and vicious, lashing out at me for any little mistake. At first it was mild. He'd yell, throw things, but he hadn't ever laid a hand on me.... until he did. And at first, he would apologize. He would swear it would never happen again. But it always did. And soon it became constant. At that point I was so in love, so blinded by my foolish naivete and the idea that he was so good deep down, and maybe I could change him, and maybe it really was my fault and deep down, so deeply afraid to leave, that I stayed with him for six terrible, painful years. One night he came home drunk, fueled by vodka and hate and he was in some sort of.... blind rage. He slammed me down onto the bed we shared, raped me, beat me, nearly killed me by beating me with the flat of his axe until I was bloody and broken. And I am not a weak man, milord, you know this well. But he was bigger, and he was stronger, and I was young and a fool. He dumped what he thought was the dead body of his boyfriend in the river near our village. I managed to swim to safety and I escaped from that life. Soon after I was called upon to serve you.” Laslow confessed, right there in the hallway, babbling as if his very life depended on it. Xander was stricken with a sudden wave of pure, unadulterated, utter hate for this Gerome. His blood boiled over in his veins, leaving a blackened, charring anger that burned through him, and suddenly he had the smallest glimpse into the twisted mind of his father, gone mad with the lust for war and human suffering. Xander could already think of several horrific painful things he wanted Gerome to suffer.

  
“Six years...?” Xander echoed in a haze, unable to fully articulate his anger. “Six years you suffered that?”

  
“From the age of 16 until I was 22.” Laslow replied. “He was older than I was by a few years, but not enough to make any significant difference in our age group.” He shrugged. “It's over now. I thought I was content to forget. For a long time I contemplated revenge. Wrapping my hands around his throat and squeezing until his eyes popped like overripe grapes. But what would revenge bring me? Nothing but blood on my hands, and I'd be no better than he was. Now, I'm older and I'm wiser and I'm so deeply, desperately afraid of him still.... I'd much rather just forget it ever happened.” With that, Laslow collapsed into Xander's arms, suddenly a sobbing mess. Xander held him fast, laying gentle kisses onto Laslow's temples and forehead.

  
“Come now, Laslow.... let's share some tea.” Xander murmured, gently taking Laslow away.

  
Xander's hands were trembling as he poured the tea for them both. Laslow curled up in his seat and refused to meet Xander's eyes.

  
“Laslow.... my darling Laslow. Please, look at me.” Xander's hands were still trembling with hate for this Gerome. He cupped Laslow's cheeks, and Laslow must have felt the trembling.

  
“Don't hate on my behalf, my lord.” Laslow requested softly. “It was so long ago. It feels like a distant dream now.” He sighed, and shook his head, and then looked up into Xander's eyes. There was a dullness to his eyes, a tension and genuine fear. “Gerome wasn't the only sexual assault experience I've ever had. I've been captured by bandits before, passed around like currency, it's not new to me. I've been used as a toy, a pretty plaything. What we shared.... I don't consider that an assault. It was possibly one of my first and only consensual sexual experiences, and for that I will always treasure it. My lord, my darling lord... would you take me still, knowing how dirtied I have become?” He asked in a tentative whisper, eyes wide with fear and trembling as if he were prepared to be pushed aside and forgotten once more. Xander could see, even through his magical disguise, the faint outline of the mark of the Exalt in Laslow's right eye, opposite the mark in his sister that Xander had noticed the day before.

  
Xander shook his head softly. “You are not dirty, Laslow, and you are not broken or somehow undesirable because you have had these experiences. I am sorry that they happened. I am sorry you had to face these demons all alone. But you have me now, and I will be by your side as you have been by mine. Laslow, I still love you. That hasn't changed.”

  
Laslow teared up upon hearing the word love, and launched himself into a full embrace of his lord, sobbing anew into Xander's chest.

  
“Thank you, my lord.... Thank you.”

  
“I shall send a messenger to alert Peri that you won't be coming home tonight. I would have you stay with me tonight, Laslow.” Xander said.

  
“I am ever at your command, my lord.” Laslow breathed, and leaned into the kiss Xander placed upon his lips. “Gladly and forever at your command.”

  
“I don't want you at my command, Laslow, I want you by my side as an equal. Frankly, I would replace you with your sister and have you promoted to the rank of a royal consort.” Xander replied. Oh, did he say that out loud? Damn, it was meant to be a surprise. Xander was notoriously terrible at keeping secrets.

  
“R-royal consort?” Laslow squeaked. “That's not a thing in Nohr, right? Did you just shoehorn in a rank that doesn't exist in Nohrian society, just for me?”

  
“I had Peri look over the paperwork to close any loopholes so the council can't complain, but essentially yes, I am adding it to the list of official ranks of Nohrian high society. You basically have the same powers I do, save for final decisions of lawmaking, but of course I will always take your opinion over most other people's.” Xander explained. “But, the servants will answer to you, the peasantry will answer to you, the soldiers of Nohr will answer to you same as they would answer to me. You would be given free reign, and your sister shall replace you as my second retainer. You will also receive two retainers of your own, hand-picked by you, of course. I would expect you to pick two soldiers you think would be suitable for the job.”

  
“Oh my stars... milord, of course I accept, but goodness, this is moving a bit fast.”

  
Xander caught Laslow in a kiss to shut him up. “Don't think, Laslow. Not when you can feel.”

  
Laslow sighed a sigh of relief and love. “Take me, my lord. Take me now.”

  
“I am ever at your command, Laslow.” Xander whispered, capturing his lips once more. “What a wonderful winter you've given me.”

  
“I always wished the winter envoy would bring me love and give me my family back. I think I got my wish this year, milord. My parents may be dead, but my sister is here, you are here, and finally, I feel like I can live happily.”

  
Peri bustled in the door of their apartment after hearing the news. “LucyLucyLucy!”

  
“I heard! My brother has managed to worm his way into King Xander's heart. I'm honored to take his place.” Lucina smiled. Peri squealed.

  
“That means you and Peri are gonna be roomies! Lazzy's moving into the castle!” Peri cried out, jumping for joy. “I mean, not that I didn't like living with Lazzy, but now I get a cool new girl-friend to hang out with!”

  
Lucina's heartstrings suddenly pulled inside her chest, and she got a rush of melancholy for a world that never was. “Yes... you certainly do.” She tried to smile. It wasn't easy. Why did her heart hurt so much?

  
“Hey... Peri didn't mean to make you upset. Is Lucy okay?”

  
Lucina nodded slowly. “Yes. Peri.... Lucy is fine.” She walked into Laslow's room to begin cleaning it out so Laslow could simply pick up his things and move them into the castle. She stood inside and really took a look around. Laslow's room was simple, but nice. It felt like somebody lived there. His bed wasn't made, and his pillows were askew, and the half-opened curtain let just a little of Nohr's moonlight cascade through. Lucina lit the oil lamp and let the flickering light wash over the room. Lucina looked up. Hanging on the wall was their mother''s sword, displayed prominently on the mantle.

  
“Oh, my brother..... my dearest brother....” Lucina murmured, reaching up with trembling fingers to touch the steel, and almost wept.

  
“That's Lazzy's mama's sword. Or... I guess it's your mama too, huh?” Peri asked from behind her. Lucina jumped. Peri looked sad. “Lazzy always looks the saddest when he handles that sword. Your mama died when you were real little, huh? Just like Peri. Peri was still little when Peri's mama died, and Peri.... Peri has been this way ever since.” Peri said. “A mama is a terrible thing to lose.”

  
“Inigo was more traumatized by her death. He had to bury what was left of our mother after she was torn apart by the ravenous undead. Inigo was nine, I was thirteen.” Lucina said. “I was closer to our father, who also died a terrible, painful death in battle.”

  
“Peri's daddy is still alive, but Peri and him don't talk too much anymore.” Peri stepped forward. “Lucy... Peri really is happy you're coming to live here. Peri.... Peri likes you a lot.” Peri squeaked, pulling Lucina into a hug. “Please don't go away.”

  
Lucina's arms raised and she hugged Peri back. “I'm not going anywhere. Wherever Inigo goes, I go, and he's staying here, and so am I. I will never leave you, Peri.”   
Peri wailed, emotions suddenly overflowing. She held Lucina tight, crying into her hair. “Lucyyyyy! You lost your mama just like Peri did! Peri is so sorryyyyy!” She wailed, and Lucina held her there, comforting her and patting her gently.

  
“Shhhh, Peri. It's all over now. Shhhh. Everything is okay.” Temtatively, Lucina leaned up and laid feather-light kisses across Peri's tearstained cheeks, softly kissing her tears away. “I'm fine, everything is fine. Don't cry, Peri... Don't cry.”

  
Peri sniffled and leaned into the kisses softly. “P-Peri can't stop crying sometimes.....Peri is sorry...” she murmured.

  
“It's alright, Peri. Hush now. My mother may be gone, but I am still here.” Lucina whispered. “I will always be here.”

  
Peri would offer her bed that night, so Lucy could have a more comfortable place to sleep until Laslow came to collect his belongings. Peri offered to share, and as usually opposed to contact Lucina was, she accepted anyway. Lucina would spend the night wrapped tightly in Peri's arms, enjoying the feeling of safety and humanity. When Lucina awoke, Peri was still sleeping, and Lucina reached over to brush Peri's hair out of her eyes. Peri's eyes fluttered open.

  
“Morning.” Peri said softly, blinking mismatched eyes up at Lucina.

  
“Good morning.”

  
“Come back, you're cozy.” Peri complained, and pulled Lucina back in.

  
“We should get up. Lord Xander will need us, won't he? After all, we're both his retainers now. And I still don't know how to be one.” Lucina protested.

  
“Peri knows, Peri knows, but Lucy is cozy and warm, and Lucy's hair smells pretty.”

  
Lucina blushed. “Um, thank you. I'll go make coffee if you let me go.”

  
Peri unwrapped her arms from around Lucina's waist, and Lucina got up to prepare the coffee. However, Peri soon followed, and wrapped herself back around Lucina anyway, this time standing up at the coffee maker. Lucina blushed again and then softened. She did not object. Peri rested her head on Lucina's shoulder.

  
“Lucy?”

  
“Yes, Peri?”

  
“Will you promise to stay forever and ever?”

  
“Of course, Peri.”

  
“Peri is glad.”

  
Camilla leaned over Xander in his study. “So. Just doing as he's told?” She purred. Xander flushed.

  
“See, this is why I waited to tell you.” He sighed. “Has he been running his mouth?”

  
“Oh, no. He's been notably tight-lipped about the festival since it ended. He won't even talk to me, which is boring and makes me quite cross. I may have to explain a thing or two to him.”

  
“Camilla, you will do no such thing. He's an adult, not a disobedient child. He's already afraid of you.”

  
“Good. Servants should be taught their place.” Camilla said, pouting.

  
“Laslow is no longer a servant, sister. He is to be crowned my royal consort within the moon. I suggest you get used to the idea. I've already replaced his retainer spot with his sister Lucina. Soon after his coronation I plan on having Laslow choose two retainers of his own.”

  
Camilla sighed. “I feel like Laslow is taking you away from me, big brother. How am I supposed to protect you now?”

  
“I don't need your protection, Camilla. I'm a grown man, and I can handle myself. I found love in him, can't you see that? So many years I've spent alone and I'm tired of being alone, Camilla! Let me have love! Let me have Laslow. Let me live my life with him.”

  
Camilla sighed deeply. “I know I can't stop you and I know I can't change your mind. You're so stubborn, Xander. But if that Laslow of yours steps a toe over the line... I will teach him what it means to cross Nohr.”

  
Xander set his lips into a tight frown. “I don't want Laslow harmed or even threatened, Camilla. I understand this is a surprising and odd change for you. You didn't expect I'd fall in love with one of my retainers. But I did, he is here, and I would very much like to spend some time with him. Therefore, if you'll excuse me.” Xander stood up and slung on his coat. “I'm about to be late for a, ah.... meeting.”

  
Camilla scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, brother, you can call it a quickie, I'm not a child. I'll leave. But Laslow would do well to learn how to please me, lest he find my axe between his ribs.” She growled, before turning on her heel and strutting out. Xander shook his head and groaned. He was getting too old to be bossed around by his younger sister.   
He would meet up with Laslow in the courtyard, where Laslow was looking out over the stars of Nohr. “Laslow. There you are.”

  
Laslow looked over his shoulder back at Xander. There was a strange look in his eye. “I could hear you arguing with your sister. It's my fault. She can't stand that I'm technically a higher rank than she is now, can she?” There was no malice in his voice, only a sense of tiredness and dullness. Laslow had been harried by servants and soldiers throwing insults and even rocks his way all day.

  
“I should have prepared the people and my family better. I rushed things because I was selfish. Forgive me, Laslow.” Xander murmured. “You've a cut, above your eye...” He leaned in and brushed Laslow's hair away from a gash just above his eyebrow. It began bleeding freshly again, and Xander quickly pulled out what had to be a very expensive handkerchief to dab at the cut gently, soaking up some of the fresh blood.

  
“Ah! Ow. Yeah, that.... the wyvern battalion started throwing rocks at me. They accused me of sleeping with you for your power or your money, or seducing you for my own evil ends or some other such garbage. They called me a whore, and threw rocks. No doubt their attempt to stone me to death. They called me a few choice homophobic things as well, and also began berating me simply for the color of my skin. I won't tell you the horrible things they said to me about that.” Laslow said the last part with a deeply-rooted venom. The kind of venom that could only bubble up from within someone who had experienced this sort of systematic hatred before. “It's not the worst I've been called, and I've certainly taken a better beating than that, but the racism I could very much do without. By the way, I'm naturally dark-skinned, if you were wondering. I was born that way, and the spell that changed my appearance didn't alter it.” He hugged himself tightly, looking out over the courtyard with a hardened look in his eye. “I inherited my mother's skin tone. I'm so, so proud of it.... and yet it's caused me nothing but suffering. At best I've been called 'exotic'. At worst... well... some of the things I've been called don't need to be repeated.”

  
Xander bit his lip and tilted his head.

  
“To be honest, I never noticed your skin. I mean, I noticed, I'm not blind, but I never realized that someone from your background could be hurt that way. I suppose, being white, I had the privilege of not being forced to learn. And I suppose, being royalty, I wouldn't have experienced that sort of vitriol even if I weren't white.” Xander admitted. “I'm sorry that happened to you. It's my fault. I rushed things. I should have... there are many things I should have done. If this happens again, tell me. I'll be more than happy to execute someone to make an example. They must be taught, one way or another.” Xander pressed a kiss to the cut, and murmured a soft healing spell into it. The cut began to knit itself back together, and soon it closed into a faint scar. Laslow's expression softened into one of resigned sadness.

  
“Don't kill on my behalf. That's a trap your father fell into, the same trap my father's father fell into. You think you'll make me happy or scare the others if you executed one of them, but all it will do is grow their resentment. Resentment breeds rebellion. I don't want to see that happen to you, my darling lord.” Laslow said. “If I want to scare them into behaving, I'll fight my own battles.”

  
Xander nodded. “Right. Sometimes I forget that problems can be solved with methods other than violence.” He chuckled. With Peri as a retainer, all problems were usually solved with violence, even when they didn't have to be.

  
“They'll get over themselves, milord, once they realize that this isn't some passing fling. I'm truly above them now, you saw to that, and they either have to get used to it or be disgraced. It's their own choices now.” Laslow said simply.

  
“Yes.... you are above them, Laslow.” Xander said.

  
“But please, my lord, let me make one thing clear, if I may.” Laslow looked back up into Xander's eyes. “Don't coddle me, or treat me like I'm fragile because of our love. If I must fight and defend Nohr alongside you, then fight I will. I survived three wars. I'm not a fragile flower simply because I can sing and dance. I'm a dancer by trade but a mercenary by necessity. I can still cut a man down.”

  
Xander nodded. “I understand your concern. Obviously, your new status grants you certain privileges, such as the ability to not be ordered to your death in war. However, should there be an instance in which we must both take up arms once again, it will be together as equals.”

  
Laslow nodded. “Thank you, my darling lord. Thank you.”

  
“However, I would like to know one thing.”

  
“What is that, my lord?”

  
“The identity of the wyvern knight who thought it was a good idea to throw rocks at his superior officer. That's a court-martial, at least.” Xander grumped, running his fingers over Laslow's scar. Laslow chuckled.

  
“I don't know his name. Some upstart newbie, had the same gravelly growl as Gerome did, oddly enough, but it wasn't him. I know this because the man took off his bloody helmet at one point and threw it at me.” Laslow shrugged. “Some scrawny thing. I doubt he even had his own wyvern yet.”

  
“I'll investigate. Even if you don't want him harmed, he must still be reprimanded for his behavior. No one will harm their superior officer knowingly and get away with it, whether they believe themselves to be in the right or not.” Xander said firmly. “I'll bring him up on assault charges, court-martial him for insubordination and hate speech. It's not just a misdemeanor. What he did was a crime. One I will punish fairly but firmly.”

  
“I would expect nothing less. Goodness, there's Lucy and Peri. They're awfully late.” Laslow looked out over the courtyard and Peri and Lucina were running up, both very flushed and looking embarrassed that they were late.

  
“Sorry we're late, Lord Xander!” Peri called. “Peri and Lucy were all tangled up in breakfast!”

  
Xander chuckled. “I am willing to overlook it. After all, Laslow is still here. I'm sure I'm well-protected. Lucina, may I borrow you specifically for a moment? I need to ask you something. Peri, stay here with Laslow.”

  
“Okay!” Peri hopped to Laslow's side and stayed there, chatting amiably with him while Lucina went to follow Xander.

  
“Is there something I can assist you with, Lord Xander?” Lucina asked. “I am your new retainer, and I aim to serve.”

  
“Yes, Lucina. I realized I never asked you if it was alright that I am courting your brother.” Xander replied. “You being his older sister and his only living family, I realize I should have asked for his hand.”

  
Lucina smiled softly. “I'm just happy he's happy. Lord Xander, you didn't need to do this. Our family is royalty, but my father was never one for formalities, and my mother would have been too meek to say no to you. I'm sure, were they alive, my mother and father would have happily accepted you into our family. And so, we do. I do. You not only have my permission, you have my eternal gratitude. You gave me my family back. The least I could do is let you marry into it.” Lucina giggled a little. Xander smiled.

  
“Thank you. I know it's odd, me asking you such a thing. I appreciate your response. By the way, I don't think I ever had you sit down and go over your contract with me as a retainer. I'll have Peri translate the official document into Common for you. Nohrian is a notoriously difficult language.” Xander admitted, and called Peri back over. He sent the two women off to go over Lucina's contract. He stepped back by Laslow's side.

  
“You were asking her for my hand.” Laslow surmised.

  
“I was.”

  
“Did she say yes?”

  
“She did.”

  
“I'm glad.” Laslow leaned into Xander's arms. “Let's retire for a bit. I'm all worn out from being harassed and subjected to systematic hatred all morning. I'd like a nice nap.”

  
“You deserve one. Come, let's retire to my-- our chambers, and perhaps share a glass of wine and a nice refreshing sleep.” Xander picked Laslow up in his arms. Laslow yelped.

  
“H-hey! I'm tired, not an invalid! Milord, put me down!” He cried, clinging to Xander's arms desperately. Xander laughed and simply carried him closer.

  
“Let me spoil you from time to time, Laslow. You may not want to be coddled, but perhaps I want to coddle you.” Xander said, and carried Laslow into the room they now shared and dumped him down onto the bed.

  
“Oof! Brat!” Laslow spat.

  
Xander laughed and leaned over him for a kiss. “Let me call for some wine, yes? And then we'll sleep in each other's arms.”

  
Laslow kissed Xander sweetly. “I love you.”

  
“I love you as well. So very much, Laslow. I'm sorry it took me four years to notice.”

  
“Four years and one very raunchy dance routine.”

  
“Fuck, don't bring it up.” Xander rolled his eyes. “I should have never made you do that. I'm glad I did, but it must have felt horribly invasive.”

  
Laslow shrugged. “Could have been worse. I did, in fact, keep my trousers on. Well.... my smallclothes stayed on, that should be good enough.”

  
And so Xander called for wine and the two of them settled into bed, ready for a nap. After all, they had a lot of work to do.


End file.
